That which we Crave
by Awaiting
Summary: Who says you can't always get what you want? Xander, Willow, Giles and Buffy. Spuffy and Bangel.


That which we Crave  
  
Scene 1: In a graveyard. Buffy is fighting a slimy, yellow demon, while Giles lectures the slayers in training, who are hiding in the bushes, watching.  
  
Giles: One of the things to remember when fighting a Yoakum demon, is that they are very strong, but slow and stupid.  
  
The demon swipes at Buffy with a rusty looking clawed hand, which she easily sidesteps and as the demon follows though with the attack, she gives it a solid kick in the back.  
  
Giles: Also, the only way that they can be killed is by removing their brain, which is, unlike many demons, contained within the thin black ridge that you can see along its back.  
  
Giles tosses Buffy, who is still unscathed, a knife that she catches without turning her head. She takes a well-aimed swipe at the demon, which collapses to the ground.  
  
Giles: Next class, be sure to bring weapons, as you will all be going out on patrol supervised by Buffy, Xander or myself.  
  
Buffy walks over to Giles.  
  
Buffy: I know how to kill it, but I still can't seem to get the slim off. I liked this shirt too; guess I should know better by now.  
  
Scene 2: In a private library, in a mansion.  
  
Xander is looking along a shelf of books; Giles is sitting on an overly plush chair while reading a dusty tome.  
  
Xander: This place is packed with the demony knowledge! Mediterranean Water Demons, Evil of the 1800's... huh, Readers digest!  
  
Giles: Yes, Emile was quite the bookworm.  
  
Xander looks up at Giles anxiously  
  
Xander: When you say bookworm, you don't really mean... cause I haven't had such luck with the bug demons.  
  
Giles looks up  
  
Giles: sorry, what did you say?  
  
Xander: Never mind...Well lookie here!  
  
Xander picks up a book  
  
Xander: 'A Guide to the Life forms and Mechanical Technologies of Star Trek'. I'd never of guessed.  
  
Willow walks in and searches for a book  
  
Xander: Hey Will, looking for some wholesome, homemade mojo cookbooks?  
  
Willow: No, just some demon research. Faith found another baddie. Nothing major, but still figured it's better to know what it was in case there's more. And as this place has no computers, I am here.  
  
Xander: If there's one thing that I've learned in my years of scoobying, it's that there's always more.  
  
Willow: My reasoning exactly.  
  
Willow picks out a book  
  
Willow: There we are, 'Webster's Demonology', branching out a little aren't they?  
  
Willow sits down at a table and opens the book to an index, Xander sits beside her  
  
Willow: slime demons, scale demon, non-corporeal demons, humanoid demons, blob demons, ah ha! Chameleon demons!  
  
Willow flips through the book to a page near the end.  
  
Willow: This one could be it, "The Kuld demon is a herbivore and its only defense is its ability to blend into its surroundings. It moves slower than ..." this can't be it, Faith said it was a speedy little devil. Wait, here it is! "The Durdsa demon has the ability to take on the appearance of whatever it is in front of, an ability similar to the camouflage of a chameleon but more dramatic. It can move very quickly but only over short distances. The Durdsa is usually a messenger or scout for more powerful demons because it is not very strong or smart on it's own. They can be killed by decapitation, damage to its internal organs, and removal of or damage to its eyes."  
  
Xander: Doesn't evil get that we don't like it?  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Willow is standing outside the house and Xander is with her. Her hair and eyes are black again, and the big black veins are spread like a spider web on her face.  
  
Willow: ΣκοτÎ¬δι, Σας καλÏ. Μου δÏστε τη δÏναμη να Î¬ρει αυτÏ ου εÎ¯ναι ορυεÎ¯ο και ερισσÏτερος. Μου δÏστε τη δÏναμη να κυβερνÎ®σει αυτÏν τον κÏσμο. Î­ρω αυτÎ®ν την θυσÎ¯α.  
  
Willow takes out a knife and as she brings it down in a savage arc there is a bright flash of bluish light and she wakes, sitting straight up in her bed.  
  
She starts crying silently and gets out of bed. She goes over to a desk in the room and opens one of the drawers. She takes out an ancient looking metal vial and takes the cap off of it.  
  
Willow: Î¬ρτε τη δÏναμÎ® μου.  
  
A bright light comes out of Willow and goes into the vial, which Willow puts the cap back on.  
  
Willow: Hide yourself from me. ηγαÎ¯νετε. The vial glows a bright orange and then disappears. Willow goes back to bed.  
  
Scene 4:  
  
Xander is in the basement looking through boxes.  
  
Xander (muttering): Where are those weapons? Giles said they would be down here.  
  
Xander moves a box a side and sees a weapons chest.  
  
Xander: Ah-ha! You can run but you can't hide! I guess you can't really run either, so...Oh well.  
  
Xander opens the chest and takes out the same vial that Willow had before  
  
Xander: Well lookie here. You don't look like you belong in a weapon chest.  
  
Xander uncaps the vial and looks inside, then the vial starts to glow a bright blue  
  
The blue glow floats out of the vial and into Xander.  
  
Xander: Yowza!  
  
There is a loud crash upstairs  
  
Xander: Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good.  
  
Xander runs up the stairs. There is a giant reptilian demon in the middle of the entrance hall.  
  
Xander: Holy iguana, Batman!  
  
The demon looks around at Xander and then charges at him. Xander sends a ball of fire at the demon, which then turns around and runs starts to run away only to be cut off by ten of the slayers in training who kill it.  
  
When the demon is dead, the slayers in training all turn to look at Xander, who looks like a deer in the headlights. 


End file.
